Footsteps
Footsteps is a gameplay mechanic used in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, where most movements made by the player creates some sound that can be heard by others. Although usually serving little purpose other than increasing immersion, the competitive nature of the Counter-Strike games made footstep listening a viable strategy for gaining information on nearby enemies. Overview Most movements make sounds in Counter-Strike. Jumping and running produces the most amount of noise, while walking and standing still produce no sound whatsoever. Walking on different surfaces will emit different sounds. In GoldSrc games, footstep variants include concrete (default footstep), sand, tile, various metal surfaces (duct, grate, etc.) and so on. In Source games, more variants, such as grass, gravel and various wooden surfaces, were added. In Global Offensive, if a player picks up a dropped weapon, a grenade, or other equipment like the C4 while walking, the usual pickup sound will not be heard. Tactics *If you are near an area where a gunfight is heard, you can run freely run/walk around without the risk of getting heard by other enemies who were not in the fight. If a target is fully distracted by gunfire and you are either close or behind, you can easily eliminate him with a headshot (provided that he is alone, otherwise this tactic will be rendered as suicide). *Players in water will make unique footsteps sounds, Sometimes, running through water will give your location away to everyone in close proximity. Furthermore, ripples produced by walking will make you an easy victim (the lattermost applies to Source games only). *Wearing headphones or setting the in-game sound higher will allow you to hear footsteps better, though the former is more recommended. *If you are the sole survivor of your team or most of your team is wiped out, it's a good idea to not give your position away by running. This is especially important when you and your teammates decide to save your weapons for the next round. *In Source, the weight of the weapon will contribute to the frequency of footsteps (i.e. a player wielding the AWP will have slower footsteps than a player weilding a Glock 18). *Footsteps play a crucial role in using a silenced weapon. If you run too often, this can reduce the effects of the silencer. *Jumping can somewhat reduce the frequency noise of footsteps but the impact of landing back on ground can alert enemies. *If an enemy team has decided to storm your location while you are carrying a weapon that is capable in delivering instant kills (such as the AWP, M3, or the AK-47 if a headshot is scored), try to predict their movements by hearing their footsteps. If done correctly, you may be able to kill them before they can fire at you. These tactics require a high amount of skill because if you miss, you will be subjected to death. *If you somehow find yourself behind a group of enemies without them noticing, do not run unless the enemies are running. Use their footsteps to cover your own. Terrorists *In GoldSrc games, if you carry the bomb and you either are the sole survivor or your teamate is far away, walk slowly towards a bombsite before planting the bomb. This is important as your team would prefer to not alert the Counter-Terrorists. *A Flashbang or a HE grenade can easily alert the enemy compared to your footsteps. Use these grenades only at the right time. *Once the bomb has been planted, one advantage that favors the Terrorists is they can watch all the entry points of the site while paying special attention for footsteps. Counter-Terrorists *Initially, the players in a site must cover all possible entries that the Terrorists can use. Once you are in position, in most cases do not make footsteps as it gives the information away for the enemies. *If the bomb is planted, direct entry into the site may be formidable. Try not to attack, instead, listen for footsteps and keep a grenade or two for the enemy. *In the case of a hostage rescue scenario, the CT players may have to refrain from running before approaching the hostages. It is more than likely that the Terrorists will be guarding the hostages (this does not apply to Condition Zero as the hostages react to CTs nearby). Maps In maps where enclosed scenarios, such as a room, office areas, or an abandoned facility, always listen for footsteps as it is very crucial to know if a target is approaching. Bomb defusal Dust2 In places like the catwalk and in the lower sections of the tunnel, footsteps may come in handy to attack or even for defense. Inferno There are many spots in this map where walking is necessary to go unnoticed. The important part in this map where footsteps play a very prominent role is when Terrorists go to Bombsite A from Bombsite B via the Arch and the CT spawn zone. The apartment near Bombsite B has a carpet on the floor which will render such tactics useless. Because of this setback, players have to be careful at all times. Nuke It is a slightly bigger map with a number of Inner and Outer areas. Bombsites A and B are right above/below the other and it has a larger inner facility. Train Bombsite A may contain several spot where players can hide underneath the train to set an ambush. Due to this, players should be careful when traversing o this area to plant/defuse the bomb. Hostage rescue Office In this map, the mission of the Counter-Terrorists is to rescue hostages from an office facility which was taken into control by the Terrorists. There are many corridors and stairs in this office, so walking can help you to avoid ambushes. Italy Walking within the apartments can help you to hear enemies' footsteps and ensure you remain quiet. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ;Special |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Team Tactics Category:Gameplay